digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stuck In Sakkakumon With You
(En:) |written by=(En:) Steven Jay Blum |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 13, 2002 (En:) Feburary 14, 2003 |continuity= }} Zoe warns Takuya from the outside that they can't get back into Sakkakumon, and that Duskmon has entered. Meanwhile, the dark warrior confronts Koji, desperately trying to discover why he means something to him. Summary J.P., Zoe, and Tommy are now all outside but are worried about Takuya and Koji. When they see a silhouette of Koji in one of Sakkakumon's spheres, they spirit evolve and attempt to break in to help him but find themselves knocked back to the ground. Seconds later, forces himself into the sphere holding Koji and the others become worried. After fiddling around with her D-Tector for some time, Zoe is able to talk to Takuya and warn him that Duskmon has entered Sakkakumon and may be after Koji. Koji, meanwhile, has found his way to the Darkness Area and is immediately attacked by Duskmon, who has become determined to uncover their connection and uses his abilities to read Koji's mind. Koji remembers the day he left for the Digital World, having gone to buy flowers for his mother. Duskmon finds these memories troubling and begins to see memories from another perspective—that of the mysterious boy from Takuya's return home. Koji's memories continue, going back to an encounter with his father, who asks Koji to accept his stepmother, even though it has been difficult for him since his mother died. Duskmon releases Koji and seems to be in pain until materializes and reminds Duskmon that as the Warrior of Darkness, he cannot afford to show mercy. Seeming to regain direction, Duskmon calms himself and prepares to fight Koji, who spirit evolves into . After a brief struggle, Koji slide evolves into , but even with his beast spirit he cannot stand up to Duskmon and with one strike, he reverts back to human form. Duskmon prepares to finish off Koji but becomes shaken when Koji feels remorse for his coldness to his stepmother. Meanwhile, Takuya enters the Ice Area and reluctantly battles , who is under the control of Cherubimon. After purifying him, two eye portals open. Although Takuya almost takes the portal to the outside, he recalls Tommy's warning that once outside, it's impossible to get back in. Remembering that Koji is still trapped, he chooses the other portal and begins to look for his friend. Outside, 's egg begins to squirm before floating up and giving power to Koji, allowing him to fusion evolve into . BeoWolfmon and Duskmon begin to fight viciously and, as they cross blades, they glimpse each other's human forms—and Koji is shocked, because Duskmon's human form looks just like him. Suddenly, an eye portal opens and the two are both thrown out, far away from the others. Takuya arrives in the Darkness Area but is too late, and he watches his friend and enemy vanish. Featured Characters (4) * (4) |c6= * ' (18) |c7= * '' (13) * (20) |c9= * (1) *' ' (2) * (9) * (9) * (9) * (19) * (21) * (22) * (23) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes which accompanied Zoe when she escaped Sakkakumon last episode are nowhere to be seen in this episode. |ANIMATION ERRORS= |DUBBING CHANGES= |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *In the original version, this is the first episode to use the new ending theme An Endless Tale. }} de:Beowolfmons Geburt